pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alison Croggon
Alison Croggon (born 1962) is a contemporary Australian poet, playwright, fantasy novelist, and librettist.Biography (Author's website) Accessed: 21 May 2009. Life Croggon was born in the Transvaal, South Africa. Her family moved to England before settling in Australia, first in Ballarat, then Melbourne.Biography (Black Pepper Press) Accessed: 17 January 2007. She has worked as a journalist for the Sydney Morning Herald. Four novels of her fantasy series Pellinor have been published. She also edits the online writing magazine Masthead and writes theatre criticism. Croggon has also written libretti for Michael Smetanin's operas Gauguin and The Burrow which premiered respectively at the 2000 Melbourne Festival and Perth Festival, produced by ChamberMade. Other poems by her have been set to music by Smetanin, Christine McCombe, Margaret Legge-Wilkinson and Andrée Greenwell. Her plays have been produced by the Melbourne Festival, The Red Shed Company (Adelaide) and ABC Radio. She lives in Melbourne, Australia with her husband and three children. Recognition Crogan's first poetry collection, This is the Stone, won the Anne Elder Award and the Mary Gilmore Prize. Her first novel, Navigato (1996), received the Australian/Vogel Literary Award.Alison Croggon (1962- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 4, 2012. She received the 2009 Pascall Prize for Critical Writing for her weblog, Theatre Notes Publications Poetry *''This is the Stone. Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1991. *The Blue Gate. North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 1997. *''Mnemosyne. Bray, Co. Wicklow, Ireland: Wild Honey Press, 2001. *''Attempts at Being. Applecross, WA: Salt Publishing, 2002. *The Common Flesh: New & selected poems. Todmorden, UK: Arc Publications, 2003. *''November Burning. Newtown, NSW: Vagabond Press, 2004. *''Ash''. Los Angeles, CA: Cusp Books, 2006. *''Theatre''. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2008. Fiction *''Black Pepper'' (novella). North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 1996. Juvenile *''Pellinor, Book 1: The Gift''. Camberwell, Vic: Penguin, 2002; London: Walker, 2004. **published in the U.S. as The Naming. Cambridge, MA: Candlewick Press, 2005. *''Pellinor, Book 2: The Riddle''. Camberwell, Vic: Penguin, 2004; Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2004; London: Walker, 2005. *''Pellinor, Book 3: The Crow''. Camberwell, Vic: Penguin, 2006; Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2006; London: Walker, 2006. *''Pellinor, Book 4: The Singing''. London: Walker, 2008; Somerville, MA: Candlewick, 2009. *''Black Spring''. Somerville, MA: Candlewick, 2011; Newtown, NSW: Walker Australia, 2012; London: Walker, 2013. Libretti * The Burrow: Opera in prologue and five scenes. Sydney: Pellinor, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Alison Croggon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 3, 2013. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *Alison Croggon 3 poems at The Drunken Boat * Alison Croggon (1962- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (205 poems). *Lost poems weblog. ;Prose *Why Art? *Theatre Notes weblog ;Books * ;Audio / video *Alison Croggon (b. 1962) at The Poetry Archive *Alison Croggon Six poems at OVGuide *Alison Croggon at YouTube ;About *Alison Croggon Official website. *Official Author Forum *Interview ;Etc. *Masthead literary arts zine Category:1962 births Category:Australian dramatists and playwrights Category:Australian novelists Category:Australian women writers Category:Australian poets Category:Women poets Category:Women novelists Category:Australian fantasy writers Category:Living people Category:Australian opera librettists Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets